User blog:Addfire/Schoolyard Succession
1) Yes I'm allowed to do this 2) Yes this isn't creative 3) Yes I'm running another rp at the same time 4) Yes I'm gonna do it anyways It's spring break! Everyone's having a terrific time. Hanging out, leaving town, whatever! Just enjoying themselves, you know? Well... everyone except for you folks. You see, the Student Council President (and Treasurer and whatever else, but who cares about them?) is chosen over spring break. And the way your school does it is pretty weird. The candidates are nominated by the student body, but then you have to go through some pretty tough contests and tests and stuff. People get voted off the island, there's drama! Friendships are made and tested. Anyways, much to your surprise (or hey, maybe you were expecting it) you got nominated to be a part of this year's contestants. So yay, you get to stay at a small portion of your school over spring break. The contest will go on until there are three people left, and then the people who were sent home and the teachers will decide who should be president, who should be vice president, and who should be Secretary. '' '''You Will Be Sent Home If:' * You aren't getting enough sleep– you look visibly tired three nights in a row. * You look sick– you've been sick for a set number of days, which varies based on what sickness you have. * You look hungry – you've starved yourself for two days in a row. * You look hurt– you've been injured to a severe degree. * You broke a rule– you were caught with a weapon multiple times, you were caught after curfew multiple times, you use performance enhancers or a cheat sheet too many times in a row, etc. * You aren't liked by other students– you fail a challenge and are voted to not be the Student Council President. Phases Morning Phase – Rise and shine, campers! Look around the school. Every morning phase, new items will be hidden around the school, so be sure to be on the lookout. ' '''Challenge Phase – The bread and butter of this whole deal. Challenge some other student to either a physical or mental test. Winners all get a random prize. Losers are at risk of being sent home. ' 'Voting Phase – Vote for a loser that you think doesn't deserve to be class president. ' '''Dinner Phase – Eat a hearty dinner, or swap out with another player, or just... choose not to eat. This school doesn't have a great sanitation rating– you might get food poisoning– but if you don't eat twice in a row the teachers will get worried and send you home. You can also guess someone's role, but your role will be revealed if you guess wrong. Night Phase – Go to bed, or look around. The teachers will be trying to make sure no one's out after curfew– if a teacher finds you out after curfew, you'll be sent home. (more on that specific mechanic below) Prizes Nerd Glasses '– You can guess someone's role during the Dinner Phase and you won't have your role revealed if you guess wrong. '''Popgun '– You can use this to threaten someone! If you guess their role correctly, they'll leave the school because they got so scared, but if you get it wrong the teachers are going to drag you out of school. '''Clown Nose – While wearing this, no one can take you seriously enough to guess your role. Hall Pass '''– If you show this to a teacher during the Morning Phase, they'll let you wait outside while all the Challenge Phase goes on. No one can pick you, and you can't pick anyone. '''Raffle Ticket – When used during the Voting Phase, a ticket with your name will be added to the lottery. At the beginning of each Morning Phase, a random name will be chosen. That person will gain two prizes and then that ticket will be removed. Once a person is sent home, all of their tickets in the lottery will be nullified. Everybody will know who has a ticket in the lottery at the end of each Voting Phase. Detective Hat – With this hat on, you feel a lot smarter. You can use this at any point to learn a person's role, but everyone will know who used the hat on who. Five Dollars '''– Spend it in the store. It's money. Money can be exchanged for goods and services. Items '''Baseball Bat – Moves you up three slots on the 'Physical Test' ranking. Usable twice, and then the bat breaks. The other students won't know, somehow, though. Study Guide '''– Moves you up three slots on the 'Mental Test' ranking. Usable twice, and then the teachers change the material. The other students won't know, somehow, though. '''Performance Enhancers – Moves you up eight slots on the 'Physical Test' ranking. Usable once, then the teachers confisticate it and become suspicious of you. They won't tell anyone else, though. Contraband. Cheat Sheet – Moves you up eight slots on the 'Mental Test' ranking. Usable once, then the teachers confisticate it and become suspicious of you. They won't tell anyone else, though. Contraband. Stink Bomb '– Keeps a person from being able to sleep. Usable once. Other students will know it was used, but they won't know who. Contraband. '''Walkie-Talkie '– Found in pairs. You can communicate with whoever's on the other end, no matter where you are! 'Pen and Paper '– You can use this to write notes, codes, anything you want to people. '''Battery – Powers electrical devices. Slingshot – Rudimentary little weapon that you can use at a long range. Contraband. Tap Shoes – Rudimentary little melee weapons. Screwdriver – You can take things apart with this. Hammer '– You can destroy things with this. Contraband. '''Hand Sanitizer '– If you're not feeling well, use this to get healthier. Gets rid of a sickness contracted within the last two days, or makes the sickness take longer to take effect. '''Aspirin – If you're really not feeling well, use this to get healthier. Gets rid of a sickness, no matter how long it's been going on for. Key to the Toolshed – Take a wild guess. Contraband. Alarm Clock – Creates a ruckus that the teachers will go to. Wet Wipes '''– Cleans something off. '''Bubblegum – Give to a teacher to make them more friendly to you. Complete Works of William Shakespeare – Give to a certain teacher to make them much friendlier towards you. Ruler – Give to a certain teacher to make them much friendlier towards you. Bunsen Burner – Give to a certain teacher to make them much friendlier towards you. Bust of Mahatma Gandhi '''– Give to a certain teacher to make them much friendlier towards you. '''Theater Mask – Useful for hiding your identity at night. At day, teachers and students will be able to figure out who you are even if you have it on. Airsoft Gun – More dangerous weapon you can use at a long range. Will be confiscated on sight. Contraband. Hocky Stick – More dangerous melee weapon. Will be confiscated on sight. Contraband. Rotten Fish – Can be used to secretly poison food. One use. Whoever eats the food will be sent home in three days. Contraband. Laxatives – Can be used to secretly poison food. One use. Whoever eats the food will be sent home in two days. Contraband. Disposable Camera '''– You can get proof of a broken rule. There are three pieces of film, so you only have that many tries. '''Flashlight – You can use this to see at night more easily, and to blind a camera. The battery is pretty bad. There might be other items that will be added as time goes on. You can also submit items! Roles Delinquent "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with." You're pretty sure you were nominated as a joke. You don't respect authority, you'd rather just prank the shit out of unsuspecting stuck-up jerks. You've got some meat on your bones, and you're smart enough to keep your head above water. So what if you've got a bit of a fanbase by the kids who think you're super cool? You aren't all that. '' Glue Trap – Night Phase – You can glue someone into their bed. They won't be able to do anything the whole day, although the teachers will have freed them by night. They won't starve (the teachers will give them meals), but they can't participate in anything. They have to actually be in their bed for you to spring the glue trap on them. Antidiarrheals – Challenge Phase – You can secretely slip these into someone's food. This will make them sick. They'll be sent home in four days. Rough 'n' Tumble – Passive – You start with either an Airsoft Gun or Hocky Stick. Suspicious – Passive – All teachers start off naturally suspicious of you. '''Hypochondriac' "Ah... ah... Achoo! I'm sorry, what was that?" You're not even totally sure if you should be walking around right now. You get sick incredibly easily, but the school needed another contestant and somehow you had enough votes. And it's not like you don't want to be president. You're always sick though, and while you generally power through and grin and bear it, you're a walking bag of diseases. Good thing you do well on quizzes because you're barely in class enough to get good grades on homework. '' Down With The Sickness – Challenge Phase – Cough into a student's meal. This will make them sick. They'll be sent home in three days, but they won't know they're sick for one day. Medical Expertise – Night/Morning Phase – If someone is sick, you can advise them on ways to keep themselves at school. Every time you use this, you increase the timer on a person who is sick by one day. You can do this anonymously (using a note) or in person, but if you do it in person they will know your role. Built-Up Immunity – Passive – All food poisoning will take an extra day for you. '''Nurse-In-Training' "I'd like to help everyone feel better!" You've loved helping others since you were little, and with this contest, you're hoping you can get to a position where you can help a lot of people. You have a lot of medical knowledge, and you can use it really well. Because you're so nice and helpful to others, you have a ton of friends, so it makes sense that people nominated you. You aren't exactly the smartest bulb on the bushel, but you're pretty strong. '' Popularity Shield – Voting Phase – If you use this, your role will be revealed, but you won't be able to be voted for elimination. You can use this at any point during the voting phase. One use. Guilt-Trip – Morning Phase – You convince someone not to deny any challenges, but they will learn your role. Three uses. Medicine – Morning/Night Phase – You can give other students medicine that will cure any disease, or you can force them to give you a prize in exchange for medicine, but you can only force people to give you a prize twice. Tainted Medicine – Morning/Night Phase – You can give other students medicine that went bad, and on dinner phase they will start feeling sick. This bypasses any swapping of food. They will be sent home in three days. You only have one use. Hippocratic Studies – Passive – You are immune to any sort of food poisoning. '''Hoodlum' "Tch, whatever. You wanna fucking die, or something?" You've grown up with a really rough upbringing, and at this point you're just looking for a fight. If you're here, it's because of some huge mistake, but it seems that you're here anyways. Sure, you could probably mess stuff up if you got to be president, so why the hell not? You can crush the hell out of this stupid competition. '' Dangerous Aura – Challenge Phase – You can automatically intimidate anyone into losing a challenge with you. Trumps any other ability. Two uses. Brawl – Challenge Phase – You can hurt someone bad enough to send them home. No uses. Every time you win a challenge, you get a use, but you can only send people home who have lose challenges at some point in the past. You can't use this during the final five. Rowdy – Passive – Every time you win a challenge, you go up one slot on the Physical Ranking. Bad Reputation – Passive – Teachers will be actively trying to catch you after curfew. '''Workaholic' "Gotta... keep... awake... gotta... finish... project... zzz..." Let's be honest: you're putting in a lot of work, but you'll probably only ever grow up to be an office worker or something. You feel pretty unhappy, and really exhausted, but what else can you do? If you don't practically kill yourself studying, you're going to fall behind in class. Work ethic is a good thing for a president, though, right? '' Sabatoge – Challenge Phase – You can trick someone into getting last in all challenges. Can be used twice. You can't use this during the final five. Melatonin – Challenge Phase – By slipping this into someone's food, they will sleep through all of Night and Morning Phase. Insomnia – Passive – The teachers are used to you looking like a corpse, so you won't be sent home for being too tired. You can't be Guilt-Tripped, and Melatonin doesn't work on you. '''Incumbent' "Let's have a fair fight, everyone!" You're clean-cut and respectable! You were president last year, and everyone loved you. You're super excited for another chance to run for president, and you know that if the will of the students is with you, you're sure to win. '' No Good Deed Goes Unpunished – Passive – Your role will be revealed at the start of the game. Teacher's Pet – Passive – If you are voted to be sent home, teachers will decide not to send anyone home for that day, but they will only do this once. If you look sick, hungry, or tired enough to be sent home, you will be allowed an extra day. Teachers are naturally friendly towards you. Winning Smile – Challenge Phase – Win all challenges you are in. You'll still lose to the Workaholic and Weeabo in Mental Tests and the Rugby Team Captain and Boxer in Physical Tests. Two uses. Pull A Nixon – Voting Phase – You can keep someone from voting. Two uses. '''Construction Enthusiast' "Architecture is just so cool, you guys!" You're totally obsessed with building things. That stuff is so cool to you, edifices and buttresses and scaffolding. You helped the school build a new wing recently, which is what you think let you be a part of this. That or the fact that the Math teacher would probably kill for you. '' Caution Tape – Morning Phase – You can close off a room, and it will stay closed until either the final five or until you leave. One use. This is against the rules, and if proof of you doing this is revealed, teachers will actively try to find you after curfew. Controlled Explosives – Morning/Night Phase – You can set off controlled explosives, taking down a room and everyone in it. Anyone inside will be sent home immediately, including teachers. However, this is incredibly against the rules, and if proof of you doing this is revealed, you will be sent home as well. You can't do this until at least three days have passed, and you can't do this during the final five. '''Weeabo' "Um, actually, in episode twelve of Bleach it clearly states that the boob window is a metaphor for self love-" You're the president of the anime club, and you got just barely enough members in the anime club this year so that when they all voted to nominate you, it was enough people to get into this year's contest. You're ready to show the world that obsessively watching anime and yelling about whether subs or dubs is better can actually be useful. '' Monster – Night Phase – You can pick a role and get a list of three people, one of which will have that role. Alternatively, you can pick a person and get a list of three roles, one of which will be the one the person has. Mob Psycho 100 – Morning Phase – You can create a telepathic link with someone, allowing the two of you to secretly communicate throughout the rest of the morning phase. Obviously, this will reveal your role to that person. Death Note – Dinner Phase – Assuming that everyone who has not eaten will choose to eat, you can receive a list of people who will get food poisoning, but two people on that list will be incorrect. Blue Excorcist – Night Phase – You pray to the shrine of your waifu. You will be protected from harm throughout that night. One use. '''Fashionista' "Please, honey. Being yourself is *so* last season." You've basically made it this far by switching out your fashion styles and changing who you hang out with every other day. No one exactly dislikes you, so you kind of expected nomination, but you're pretty sure in order to win you're going to need to stick with one persona. But who, or what, to pick? '' Sincerest Form of Flattery – Any Phase – You can pick someone in the same room as you and become their role, but keeping this ability and Fashion Fanatic. One use. Fashion Fanatic – Passive – You gain a use of Sincerest Form of Flattery every two days. '''Conspiracy Theorist' "I don't just want to believe, I know!" You run one of the most important clubs in the whole school, the Conspiracy Theory club, and practically everyone in it loves you. But fresh blood has been few and far between, and you have to get the word out somehow! Of course, becoming President would be the perfect way to propogandize for your club. So why don't you make some friends, huh? Bunyip – Morning Phase – Place a nearby student under your control, you can make them do one action (that does not involve hurting themself or others). You can do this once per morning phase. Mothman – Morning Phase – Convince a nearby student to join the club. They will be able to talk in the club chat, which you cannot talk in but can read in. You can do this once per morning phase. Mongolian Death Worm – Challenge Phase – Force one student in your club to challenge another in your club. They cannot deny the challenge. Ayia Napa Sea Monster – Challenge Phase – Choose one of your club members. You will use their physical and mental test results. Two uses. Runt "Aw, c'mon everyone! Just give me a chance and I'll try my best!" '' ''You've been at the bottom of the pecking order for as long as you can remember. You don't really have anything that makes you stand out, except a desire to do better, but even that generally gets ignored by people. If you know how to do anything, though, it's how to watch and learn. '' Taking Notes – Morning Phase – Become the role of a student who has been sent home. One use. A Day in the Life – Morning Phase – A student in the same room as you becomes a Runt with only the Taking Notes ability. One use. The student you turn into a runt will lose their prizes. '''Rugby Team Captain' "Time to get riiiiiiiiiiiipped!" You are an extremely physically powerful person, and your status as top dog jock has afforded you easy access to this competition. Sure, you aren't the brightest beatnik, but you can bounce a ball better than any boisterous baddie you've ever babbled with. '' Peer Pressure! – Morning/Night Phase – Leave a note on a student's bed. That student must accept all challenges or become a Coward. Bullying – Challenge Phase – In your thread, challenge a student considered a Coward. No one will know who challenged the student, but they will be put up for voting regardless. Three uses. Rile the Crowd – Voting Phase – Any students considered Cowards will automatically get one vote. Two uses. '''Prestidigitator' "Ah, but what's that behind your ear? Yes, it's the queen of spades!" You're an ameuter magician who just really loves entertaining other people. Your personable, friendly personality has attracted a lot of friends, and it doesn't hurt that at your school, the ability to whip a seemingly endless amount of handkerchiefs out of your sleeve is seen as something cool as opposed to nerd bullshit. It's time to use your skills to win this competition and become president! Time Flies – Any Phase – Host a performance! Everyone will be so entranced with the performance that it will skip the phase you are in. Three uses. Nothing Up My Sleeves – Morning/Night Phase – Create a fake copy of any item you want using sleight of hand. It'll disappear when touched. Who Am I? – Passive – You start with a Theater Mask. You can't become the Runt. Tutor "If you want to get better grades, than you just need to listen to me." You've been helping others for years– mentally, you're probably a few grades ahead. Although your cold demeanor doesn't win many favors, it's indisputable that without you, tons of students would have failed. Most kids owe a debt to you– so you were expecting this nomination for the presidency. You've got the teachers practically in your pocket, though, so they'll do basically what you ask. Frisk – Morning/Night Phase – You ask the teachers to search a student. Anything they have on them will be given to you. If the student has no contraband, you will lose a use and the teachers will become suspicious. Three uses. Sow Discord – Challenge Phase – Force two students to mentally test each other. Two uses. Friends in High Places – Voting Phase – Using your connections with the teachers, you can convince the teachers not to send someone home (as long as that person isn't you). The student who you saved will give you one random prize. Teacher's Pet – Passive – You start off with all teachers friendly with you. You start out with any non-contraband item of your choice. Scammer "Where's the lady find the lady where is she is she under this card? Yes? Sorry!" You make a living off of running card games with stacked decks, games of Yahtzee with weighted dice, any sort of scam you can imagine you've pulled off. Not many people like you, so by all rights you shouldn't be here, but one of the teachers owes you a hefty sum and they brought you here to pay off the favor. '' Pick a Card – Morning/Night Phase – You can either choose to scam a person out of one prize, and then that student will get three names, one of which will be yours. Or you can scam a person out of two prizes, and then that student will know who you are. This is mildly illegal, and if definitive proof is found of you doing this, your actions during the Dinner Phase will be monitored heavily (so Food Coloring will be more difficult to pull off). Food Coloring – Voting Phase – Discolor a student's food. They'll think that they've been poisoned, but they won't die in three days and just magically get better. Aspirin, Hand Sanitizer, the Hypochondriac's Medical Expertise and the Nurse-In-Training's Medicine will all 'cure' that student. Three uses. Clown Town – Passive – You start out with a Clown Nose. A Debt is a Useful Thing to Have – Passive – Pick one teacher. They will ignore one breach of rules to help pay their debt to you. '''Farmhand' "Most city folk don't get how rough 'n' tumble it gets out on the country." You grew up homeschooled and tending to your family farm. You came to school this year, and you're a bit of a novelty to the other students– they're charmed with how candid and sweet you are, but you get the feeling that you're more of a fad than anything else. Still, you've got some serious practical knowledge, and you're still playing to win. '' Failed Inspection – Voting Phase – You mention to a teacher that the food is past its warranty. The teacher will get rid of all food for the day, starving anyone. A student who was already starving will not be sent home. One use. One Man's Trash – Voting Phase – If a student is sent home, you can use this ability and get one use of one random ability of that student. You cannot get any abilities that would injure or send home students (poisoning students is fine). Three uses. Locally Grown – Voting Phase – You can secretly change your meal to whatever food you grow on the farm. This will remove all tampering done to the food. Two uses. Healthy Boy – Passive – You won't look hungry after two days of starving yourself, but this will reveal your role. '''Boxer' "And stepping into the ring is... El Presidential Candidate!" ''You're the most important member of the school's boxing team, so important that you've taken the school's team to the national level simply by carrying. You're a bit of a ball hog and steal the spotlight, but you do terrific at everything you put your mind to so this really isn't that much of a downside– it just means the spotlight is shining on your successes. You've decided it's time to finally accept the nomination to one of the most difficult contests you'll ever do. '' Not Just a Pretty Face – Morning Phase – Learn someone's role. One use. Copycat Maneuvers – Morning Phase – Gain a random ability from a nearby student. You will not gain killing abilities. You will be given five uses of the ability you gain. One use. Once You Pop You Just Don't Stop – Passive – It takes double the normal effort to deal enough damage to send you home for looking hurt. Bloodrush – Passive – If someone is sent home for being too hurt, you gain another use of Not Just a Pretty Face. If you send someone home for being too hurt, you gain another use of Copycat Maneuvers. Physical and Mental Test Results =Physical Test Results:= Rugby Team Captain Boxer Fashionista Farmhand Incumbent Construction Enthusiast Delinquent Hoodlum Prestidigitator Tutor Hypochondriac Scammer Nurse-In-Training Conspiracy Theorist Workaholic Weeabo Runt =Mental Test Results:= Weeabo Workaholic Nurse-In-Training Hypochondriac Scammer Conspiracy Theorist Prestidigitator Construction Enthusiast Hoodlum Farmhand Tutor Fashionista Incumbent Delinquent Rugby Team Captain Boxer Runt Map The Teachers * The Math Teacher – The Math Teacher, Ms. Nalt, is relatively new to the school and in an effort to impress the old teachers is an utter hardass. She stays up fairly late trying to catch those who go past curfew the first few nights and from then on burns out and goes back to sleep. Tries not to play favorites. * The Science Teacher – The Science Teacher, Mr. Cesar, is a bit of an enigma. In public with other teachers, he reinforces the rules no more or less than anyone else, playing by the rules. But in private, cool stunts are going to win you a lot of points with him. Stuff that's big and flashy is good by him, and he'll warm up to those who do that sort of stuff quicker. Plays favorites and is very public about it. * The English Teacher – The English Teacher, Ms. Yorrick, is the most 'fun' teacher to talk to– she's really into deep discussions and the like– but don't think for a minute that just because you're buddy-buddy with her that you'll gain some sort of edge. Although she'll warm to you extremely quickly if you give her gifts or engage her in discussion, there's a bit of a difficulty curve when it comes to actually gaining her favor in a tangible way. In fact, she's so good at staying impartial that years of experience have taught the other teachers to give her and her alone the keys to the toolshed, which she has attached to a belt. * The History Teacher – The History Teacher, Mr. Gimgould, is rarely seen except when he has to be. He takes his shifts at night checking for students out after curfew, and he's present at the Dinner Phase, but besides that? No one knows. All teachers are potential victims for food poisoning, and all can be attacked, but a teacher can take twice as much damage and being exposed as targeting a teacher is a death sentence no matter what. If you're going to do that sort of thing, commit. The teachers go on a scale from Biased --> Friendly --> Neutral --> Suspicious --> Hating. Unless otherwise stated, you start out Neutral. If you do something a teacher likes or dislikes, you'll switch around appropriately on the scale. The teacher's behaviour affects how they act. Teachers are probably going to vote for the student who they like the most, fair warning. Victors of previous games: Literally no one Category:Blog posts